shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
狂野冒險
狂野冒險 (pinyin: Kuáng yě màoxiǎn) is the Chinese dub of Shopkins: Wild, with no dialect being enforced. Translations and Voices Songs 为什么不狂野! (Why Not Go Wild!) Lyrics :這是一個我們看到積極的地方， :然後，每次再見都會看到，鱷魚 :一個新的冒險，任何事情都是不可能的， :我們像電梯一樣騎著良好的氛圍 :（哦，哦）所以你在等什麼毛皮？ :（哦，哦）哦，你在另一個世界 :（哦，哦）所以你在等什麼毛皮？ :（哦，哦）哦 :為什麼不狂野？找到你的風格 :如果它讓你微笑，那就是你的生活方式 :為什麼不狂野？找到你的部落 :這裡有個地方，好吧 :為什麼不狂野？為什麼不狂野？ :為什麼不狂野？為什麼不狂野？ （去野外） :（哦，哦，哦，哦） :不管你是誰，你都要玩得開心 :我們在這裡比任何人都更好玩 :我們笑得很開心，我們並不意味著沒有傷害 :我們會用狂暴的警報喚醒你 :（哦，哦）所以你在等什麼毛皮？ :（哦，哦）哦，你在另一個世界 :（哦，哦）所以你在等什麼毛皮？ :（哦，哦）哦 :為什麼不狂野？找到你的風格 :如果它讓你微笑，那就是你的生活方式（哦哦哦） :為什麼不狂野？找到你的部落 :這裡有個地方，好吧 :為什麼不狂野？為什麼不狂野？ :為什麼不狂野？為什麼不狂野？ :為什麼不狂野？為什麼不狂野？ :為什麼不狂野？為什麼不狂野？ Lyrics (Reprise) :呃！哈！ :哈！哈！哈！ :（哦，哦）所以你在等什麼毛皮？ :（哦，哦）哦，你在另一個世界 :（哦，哦）所以你在等什麼毛皮？ :（哦，哦）哦 :為什麼不狂野？找到你的風格 :如果它讓你微笑，那就是你的生活方式 :為什麼不狂野？找到你的部落 :這裡有個地方，好吧 :為什麼不狂野？為什麼不狂野？ :為什麼不狂野？為什麼不狂野？ :狡猾的檸檬！ :既然你在這裡就知道了 :你得到那個節拍，放棄你的流量 :狂野地向你展示道路 :我們不僅僅是朋友，也不僅僅是家人 :和你一起去狂野的風格 :你所做的一切都很善良 :每天，成為你自己（派對！） :兇，伸向星星！ :（哦 - 哦 - 哦）那麼什麼等待毛皮？ :（哦 - 哦 - 哦）你在另一個世界 :（哦 - 哦 - 哦）那麼什麼等待毛皮？ （哦耶！） :（唉，唉，唉） :為什麼不狂野？找到你的風格 :如果它讓你微笑，那就是你的生活方式（Ooh-ooh-ooh） :為什麼不狂野？找到你的部落 :這裡有個地方，好吧 :為什麼不狂野？為什麼不狂野？ :為什麼不狂野？為什麼不狂野？ :為什麼不狂野？為什麼不狂野？ :為什麼不狂野？為什麼不狂野？ 我躲在里面 (Me Hiding Inside) Lyrics :世界是可怕的，這是真的 :大多數時候我不知道該怎麼做 :甚至不能站起來，不敢說出來 :如此害羞，充滿懷疑 :但我知道我很謹慎，我知道 :我真的希望這不是真的 :我希望我更多，我希望他們能看到 :勇敢的女孩藏在我的內心 :我想要勇敢，因為我可以做夢 :我想在我裡面挖掘 :我想隨意終於看到光明 :閃耀光明 :而且可能需要更多時間 :但我等不及了，我必須找到我 :我藏在裡面 :我知道，我可以自私自利 :想成為節目的一部分 :聽到掌聲，感受到聚光燈 :但這一切都沒有 :它真的值得嗎？ :這可以歸於我嗎？ :一種名利的生活，獨自沒有朋友 :這真的是我的故事結束了嗎？ :我想要比以前更多 :我想解決我所看到的一切 :我想改變一切，做正確的事 :閃耀光明 :“誰在乎我是不是一個大明星？” :“到目前為止感覺不太好” :這是我終於嘗試的時間了 :發現我藏在裡面 :我必須勇敢站立 :是時候打破這些牆了 :我需要的勇氣 :一直是我的一部分 :生活可能很艱難，但值得戰鬥 :我會採取立場，做正確的事情' :閃耀光明 :我會比我夢想的更勇敢 :我會比以前更好（更強壯） :我要知道如何踏入光明之中 :並且閃耀光芒 :而且可能需要更多時間 :但我等不及了，我必須找到我 :我藏在裡面 最重要的事情是成为朋友 (The Most Important Thing is Being Friends) Lyrics :没有人必须成为最爱 :这不是最终的竞争 :如果你证明你是最好的，那没关系 :但是当你把友谊付诸实践时会发生什么 :没关系谁是最喜欢的 :最重要的是做朋友！ :最重要的是做朋友！ :每个人都可以提供帮助！大家加入！当每个人都有参与的时候 :那么每个人都可以赢！ :每个人都可以提供帮助！ :红色，绿色，黄色或蓝色！ :当你准备好尝试时 :你会发现你能做什么！ :每个人都可以提供帮助！ :我说的是真的！ :当你尝试一下 :你会发现你能做什么！ :没有人必须成为最爱 :这不是最终的竞争 :如果你证明，这没关系 :你是最好的 :但是当你发生什么时会发生什么 :让你的友谊受到考验 :别介意 :谁是最爱 :最重要的事情 :是朋友 :没有人必须成为最爱 :(每个人都可以帮忙） :这不是最终的竞争 :(每个人都加入） :如果你证明，这没关系 :你是最好的 :每个人都可以赢！ :但是当你发生什么时会发生什么 :让你的友谊受到考验 :没关系谁是最喜欢的 :最重要的事情 :是朋友！ :最重要的事情 :是朋友! 反了 (Inside Out) Lyrics :Sittin'在这里害怕展示我的内心 :这么多话要说，我想说，而是我坐下来躲起来 :在我的内心，射击'明星，它不可否认 :现在是时候让这个“明星”飞得更远了 :所以来吧，拿走里面的东西 :向他们展示你无法隐藏的东西 :来吧，让内心深处 :来吧，让里面的东西 :拿走，来吧，加入吧 :来吧，让内心深处 :看看里面，让它出来 :因为当你展示你的目标时，世界会变得更好 :不要为了恐惧和怀疑而浪费你的时间 :因为你有一个特殊的东西，世界不能没有，是的！ :来吧，拿走里面的东西 :向他们展示你无法隐藏的东西 :来吧，让内心深处 :来吧，让里面的东西 :拿走，来吧，加入吧 :来吧，让内心深处 :现在是时候消除这些恐惧了 :让他们走，因为你知道 :现在是向世界展示的时候了 :内在的光芒闪耀着光芒 :拿出里面的东西然后把它拿出来（让它出来） :因为世界是一个更好的地方，当你展示你的意义 :这是你的时间，所以要解决它（解决它） :因为你有一个特殊的东西，世界不能没有，是的！ :来吧，拿走里面的东西 :向他们展示你无法隐藏的东西 :来吧，让内心深处 :来吧，让里面的东西 :拿走，来吧，加入吧 :来吧，让内心深处 :只是让它出来，就让它出来吧 :嘿!展现世界，展现世界！ :来吧，让内心深处，内心深处 :向世界展示内心，舞蹈和呼喊的内容 :来吧，让内心深处，内心深处 :向世界展示内心，舞蹈和呼喊的内容 :来吧，让内心深处，内心深处 :向世界展示内心，舞蹈和呼喊的内容 :来吧，让内心深处，内心深处 :向世界展示内心，舞蹈和呼喊的内容 旅程永无止境 (The Journey Never Ends) Lyrics :来吧 :与Jessicake和朋友 :在世界各地再回来 :所有人都可以看到大的新冒险（来吧！） :在每个国家发现这么多 :我们将去中国，澳大利亚，西班牙，秘鲁！ （是的！） :肯尼亚，墨西哥，全世界都通过！ :看看大熊猫，考拉，袋鼠 :与杰西卡克和她的朋友们一起，旅程永无止境！ （我们走吧！） :以好奇心环游世界（我们走吧！） :跳上船那里有很多东西要看（来吧！） :国家到国家让我们探索它们 :他们都是如此不同，有些人很小 :我们也会去印度，波兰，德国！ （我们走吧！） :埃及，意大利，全世界通过！ :看看狮子，大象，斑马呢！ :与杰西卡克和她的朋友们一起，旅程永无止境（让我们走吧！）（是的！） :与Jessicake和她的朋友们（Jessicake和他的朋友们！） :我们也会去俄罗斯，美国，日本！ :法国，巴西，全世界通过！ :看看老虎，鳄鱼，猴子！ :与杰西卡克和她的朋友们一起，旅程永无止境（是的！） :哇哦，哦，哦！ :杰西卡克和她的朋友们 :哇哦，哦，哦！ :环游世界！ :哇哦，哦，哦！ :冒险才刚刚开始 :杰西卡克和她的朋友们 :旅程永无止境! 商店亲们打电话 Shopkin Roll Call) Lyrics (合唱） :他们是两个，他们是四个，他们是六个，他们是八个， :购物到他们心中的内容 :黄色和绿色，红色，橙色和蓝色， :他们是非常有用的工作人员。 :所有人都扮演不同的角色 :围绕小型超市或远处 :沿着山丘往下弯 :杰西卡克和她的朋友们 :杰西卡克，她是厚颜无耻的， :Buncho，他是新人，很有趣。 :Apple按时提取邮件， :厚颜无耻地雷鸣般的咆哮。 :Kooky真的很了解她的东西， :多纳蒂娜总是炫耀， :彩虹想要帮助和分享， :Lippy，好吧，让我们说，他是正方形的。 (合唱x2） Description 找到你的'狂野风格'，然后前往Pawville进行一次完美的Pawesome冒险，以迎接购物中心！ 当着名电影明星，Scarletta Gateau和Rubie Blaze招募Shopville团伙来拯救商店时，他们穿越丛林，找到了Pawville的惊人世界。 但Pawville和Shoppets绝对不需要保存，而Scarletta突然说的话似乎没什么好看的！ 这是怎么回事？ Shopkins，Shoppies和Shoppets能够齐心协力解决这个谜团吗？ 找到你的部落，为狂野的冒险做好准备！ Fun Facts Trivia *Due to the Mainlands restricting all religious themes (including Christianity) in its country, this dub uses the non-religious foreign cut. *Like Shopkins on TV and the classroom editions, the movie was edited to remove some references to God. *The songs were played at the end instead of in the middle. *Some of the songs were different. *The movie was split into two parts. *This movie has a few differences from the original American version. **The Ava Blade scene is placed before the Universal Logo. **A title card for the movie is added between the Ava Blade scene and the Universal logo. **The Universal Logo is cut to short, as it stops right before it finishes. **The title cards before each song have a different look in contrast to the original. **The songs use a textless version. **Set Friendship In Motion was omitted for reasons unknown. ***The song was bizarrely still kept listed in the credits. Goofs *In Why Not Go Wild!, even though the singers saying "Oh-hey oh" is dubbed (with the English vocals still heard), the original dialogue can still be heard. Song Gallery Category:International